inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tenga
Tenga, son of Ingvar, is an (apparently) human spellcaster and a reclusive hermet living in Edur Ithrindra which is an ancient, abandoned elven outpost. Eragon (at the time separated from Saphira) came into contact with him in the third novel, Brisingr, after his successful defeat of the Ra’zac, the subsequent flight from Helgrind, and the banishment of Sloan for his crimes. Initially appearing to be little more than a slightly eccentric ascetic, Eragon is shocked to discover Tenga's vast array of Compendiums of the Ancient Language. Perhaps more startling was Eragon's observation that Tenga used magic silently, a practice thoroughly discouraged, even by the elves, due to the potential for disaster. Tenga informed Eragon that he is in search for the answer to "the question," though he failed to detail what that question might be. There was foreshadowing that implies that the question could have a significant impact on the crisis with Galbatorix, though the reader was never informed as to how. Frightened by the man's vehemence towards the topic (as well as his apparent insanity), Eragon slipped away during Tenga's rant, though Tenga appeared to be oblivious to Eragon's departure. However, Tenga knew Eragon was there when he was somewhat concealed upon arriving at Edur Ithindra. Tenga also had the powers of observation to know that a similar question burned in Eragon's heart. There seems to be more to Tenga than he likes others to believe. Eragon, recounted his adventures upon his return to the Varden, and was startled by Angela's revelation that she was Tenga's apprentice for a time. She informed Eragon that Tenga was "constantly searching" for an answer to "the question", and implied that the scope of said questions varied from trivial in nature to profound. She also noted that after solving the question currently occupying him, Tenga was wont to "invent" a new one, thereby transferring his zeal to the pursuit of the new topic. He also kicks cats, according to Solembum. "The Question" Speculations have been made about "the question: to be or not to be" in various online forums. Many believe that the brevity of Eragon's meeting with Tenga coupled with Tenga's ties to Angela, indicate that it is likely that he will make an appearance in Book 4, and that the current subject of his research could have an impact on the forthcoming struggle. Some of the leading theories as to the nature of "the question" include: - How can a spellcaster harness the energy from light, lightning, and/or fire? Tenga himself stated that what he was working on would usher in the "era of light". It would be THE answer to THE question. This was also a topic of discussion between Eragon and Oromis. Oromis said that in theory it would be possible, but no magician has been able to solve the question of "How". If Eragon was to learn the answer, and become as powerful as Oromis believes (could destroy Galbatorix in an instant). - What is Galbatorix's True Name? It is stated in Brisingr that, although several individuals had in the past discovered it, its use (or even perhaps the acquisition of the knowledge itself) could prove fatal due to wards Galbatorix may have set in the preceeding century. Arya mentioned that Oromis was "one of the few" who still searched for Galbatorix's True Name. Tenga could be one of the others, trying to find a way to use Galbatorix's name against him without being affected by the wards. - What is the True Name of the Ancient Language? Brom informed Eragon in the first novel, Eragon,'' that he whoever possessed that knowledge would gain immense power, as they would be able to affect the true nature of magic itself''. Brom also mentioned that many have searched for and failed to find the true name of the Ancient Language. In addition, Tenga himself hinted to Eragon that he will usher in a new age once he answered his latest question, and the True Name of the Ancient Language would certainly give him the means to do so. - What must Eragon do to defeat Galbatorix? This seems unlikely, as Tenga would need to be far better informed than a recluse hermit would likely to be, regardless of how scholarly his pursuits, and also it would imply that he began his search for the information prior to Eragon's ascension to the role of Rider. - How can one enable the dragons' imprisoned Eldunari to resist Galbatorix/How can one remove Galbatorix's dominion over his captured Eldunari? This seems equally unlikely, as it would imply a familiarity to both the dragons' carefully-guarded secret of the Heart of Hearts as well as to the very nature of Galbatorix's power and the associated implications. - That this is simply a reference to The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy. Meat pie While he was in the out post with Tenge hie gave him some cheese bread ale and a salice of MEAT pie. It than says that Eragon "scraped his plate clean" meaning that he ate meat. This may be signifying that Eragon might have decided that Roran and Saphira were right about eating meat or he might slowly gain approval for killing. Category: Characters Category: Males Category: Humans Category: Magic users